Ocean Avenue
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Heartless'. Bryan thinks about all that had happened, finding he prefered the past better. Can his memories change his mind about his decision? BryXTal. Please read 'Heartless' first. Minor Songfic...ONESHOT! Yaoi. Rated T for 1 swear


**Ocean Avenue**

_**Characters: Bryan/Tala**_

_**Rating/Warnings: T **_

_**Type: Song-fiction**_

_**Song: Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Heartless'. Bryan thinks back over Tala and his relationship, thinking back to the fight. He realizes that it was over something stupid, but it brought up important, and sensitive, issues for him. Although he misses Tala, albeit angry still, he knows that he did, what he assumes, the right thing. But why does it hurt like this? Bry/Tal**_

_**Author's Notes: Ok! This is the sequel to 'Heartless'. To know what this one is all about, you'd probably have to read 'Heartless' first. Nobody really asked me to make a sequel, but I really felt like doing one!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan sighs heavily, glancing up at the light in the apartment window. No matter what the 19-year-old did either his thoughts or his feet brought him here…where everything happened. As much as he doesn't want to, his mind would stray and end up on the red-head. The wolf-like man's words that night hit him hard and he tries to blink back angry, bitter tears. He knows, though, that they are tears of sorrow. They fall no matter how hard he tries as the words come to his head, still carrying Tala's anger and hurt.

_**"You're so cold! The beyblade community is right! You don't have a heart at all! All you're doing is standing there! You could do something! But no! You're just a bitch who doesn't feel anything at all! I HATE YOU!"**_

Bryan flinches, turning away from his ex-boyfriend's apartment building. As he strolls down the street, he can't help but remember some of the times they weren't getting mad at each other. A month ago, it'd be every moment they were together, but now there was one memory that tore him to pieces.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue__  
__Where I used to sit and talk with you__  
__we were both 16 and it felt so right__  
__Sleeping all day, staying up all night__  
__Staying up all night_

They started dating when they were 16. Bryan smiles slightly, remember the moments clearly. They are some of his favorite memories he had of Tala. They would talk together, resting in the white snow as if it were the most comfortable thing in the world. Russia, albeit cold, had its perks. Nobody really stayed outside and played in the snow in the park. It was too far away and only used by 'bladers when it was warmer out. Bryan and Tala both didn't mind the cold, so they were there all alone…together. It was one of Bryan's favorite places. But they had moved to Japan with the other main 'blader teams. It was so much hotter and crowded…they didn't get that peaceful feeling outside their apartment.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street __  
__We would walk on the beach in our bare feet__  
__We were both 18 and it felt so right__  
__Sleeping all day, staying up all night__  
__Staying up all night_

He laughs slightly as he skips two years, leaving the memories of the snow behind. Tala used to drag him to the ocean. He loved walking in the sand…barefoot, of course. Bryan had gone along with it all, even though the heat made it hard to focus. It was so much different from Russia, but he let it happen to make his wolf happy. Tala would drag him through the waves, dunking him and forcing Bryan to retaliate. Bryan almost always won, but sometimes he'd let Tala win, as well.

Bryan keeps walking, letting the tears of anguish fall as the strange smile keeps ownage over his normally frowning lips. He nearly lets a sob out, but manages to keep it in check. People look at him funny, watching him walk away from the apartment buildings clearly crying in sadness but smiling anyway. They let the man go by, giving him pitying glances. Bryan kept walking and disappeared down the road, walking over to the beach.

_If I could find you now things would get better__  
__we could leave this town and run forever__  
__Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Although he knew where Tala was, he couldn't see the Tala he knew anywhere. The wolf is broken every time he catches a quick, unknowing sight of him. It hurts Bryan and he wants to go to the wolf, but he knows he'll only hurt him even more than he already has. He knows that…and he hoped Tala realized that on their final night. It seems as if he hadn't…

He nearly stumbles up the stairs to his own apartment, the smile overtaken by a sad frown. He doesn't meet anybody and makes it to his apartment door without getting caught by the motherly-type lady that lives on the floor below him. She was one of the only ones who knew he and Tala were together; not only that, it didn't bother her that he was gay. She has been trying to help him through this, but kept getting pushed away. She didn't know how to take a hint; Bryan wanted to be LEFT ALONE!

_There's a piece of you that's here with me__  
__It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see__  
__When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by__  
__I can make believe that you're here tonight__  
__That you're here tonight_

Bryan kicks off his shoes and throws his jacket to the ground. Deciding better, he places his shoes neat on the mat and picks up his jacket, resting it on the back of the kitchen chair. Walking to the bathroom, he grabs a cloth and dampens it, shaking his head gently as lavender locks fall over his slightly red eyes. He glares at his appearance in the small mirror. His eyes are slightly red, as mentioned, his face is tear-stained and his face shows utter despair.

He grumbles out muffled Russian curses under his breath as he wipes his face clean with the black cloth clutched gently in his fist. "Why?" he whispers, repeating the words Tala had said when Bryan left completely. He can still remember standing outside the door, leaning heavily, as Tala sobbed and questioned 'why?' over and over again. It broke his fleeting heart to hear his wolf cry while mumbling his name, knowing he's undeserving of the pure love Tala showed him. Quickly fleeing the apartment building, he just escaped the building, the urge to turn back and aid his wolf, tell him it was all a stupid mistake, almost taking over him.

_If I could find you now things would get better__  
__we could leave this town and run forever__  
__I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together__  
__let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Bryan doesn't know if he did the right thing anymore, the pain proves almost unbearable. But as soon as he remembers the sheer rage on his ex-lover's face, he knows he'd only cause more of that pain. And he knows, without a single doubt, that any more of these fights...he'd probably utterly break, dying from the inside out. He didn't want to go through that...nor have Tala go through it, either. But dreams of making up fill Bryan's foggy mind anyway, dreaming of leaving behind pain and only having Tala and his love. He shakes his head, though; knowing that's what it will always be...a dream.

_I remember the look in your eyes__  
__when I told you that this was goodbye__  
__you were begging me not tonight__  
__not here, not now_

Bryan nearly sobs when he remembers the anguish in those unrivaled blue eyes when he told Tala the horrid lie. He shudders as he remembers his own emotionless voice, lacking sorrow, pain, regret...everything. His false, detached words.

_**"I…I hate you. And because of this I have to call this whole relationship off. We may have had something going for us for the first little while, but even full-blown love can diminish. What we had, a stupid little fling diminished much quicker. Love is something that isn't meant to be with me. Like you said, I have no emotions so how can I love? I'll be leaving now. Bye."**_

"I can love..." Bryan whispers softly. He lets his head fall against the counter, a loud 'thud' the only knowledge that told him he actually had hit the cold stone. "I can love!" he insists, trying to push his own words out of his head. "I...I love Tala...I love him!" he nearly shouts, catching himself and whispering it out urgently instead. He thinks back to something Tala had told him long ago...nearly 4 years, in fact. He whispers the past-riddled words out. "Love at first sight! That's what we have and that type of love doesn't fade into nothingness..." The only difference from the memory is the way it sounds; Bryan's dead sounding voice doesn't make it believable, but it is true for the two Russians nonetheless.

_We're looking up at the same night sky__  
__and keep pretending the sun will not rise __  
__be together for one more night__  
__somewhere, somehow_

Bryan walks out of the bathroom, a headache forming rapidly from the meeting of head to stone. He ignores it and stares out the window of his bedroom, kneeling on the bed that, on a few occasions, he had shared with the red head. His blank eyes gaze longingly at the stars, desperately wanting to join them...to leave all the pain behind.

He remembers how Tala loved the stars, spending hours every night staring at them. Tala had claimed the sight 'beautiful' which made Bryan snigger, teasing the wolf that 'a mindless soldier like he used to be shouldn't spend more time gazing for beauty than searching for a good fight.' Tala would grumble, but somehow managed to get Bryan to join in. Blinking the memory away, Bryan knew they are both sharing this sight, even if he may not realize it.

Bryan relishes in the thought that he and Tala still share something, but his pleasure fades away, knowing that Tala isn't here with him to acknowledge that he's looking at it...not to claim the sky 'beautiful'.

_If I could find you now things would get better__  
__we could leave this town and run forever__  
__I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together__  
__let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Bryan keeps thinking back to the wolf, driving himself mad with regret. He kicks the wall, finding a slightly relief in pain. Shaking his head, he knows he can't go down that road. He remembers Ian's lifeless eyes, the blood dripping from his wrists. Shivering from the memory, he recalls Ian using pain to ease the horror of the abbey...it eventually killed him. He had to help both Tala and Spencer through it, crying only when he was alone...with nobody to comfort himself. He had passed it, but it still haunts him. He falls heavily onto the couch, making sure not to use pain as a release as the young teen had.

His headache hasn't eased...actually, it grew worse. "T-Tal...a..." he chokes out, rolling off the couch in pain and landing on the floor, narrowly escaping hitting the coffee table."Tal..." He pushes himself up, falling back down. Half-crawling, he drags himself to the phone. Dialing a well-memorized number, he whispers help before collapsing in a dead-faint. The phone lets out distressed cries, but Bryan is utterly unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan's light blue eyes open, landing on a pair of worried ice blue eyes. "Bryan..." Tala whispers, gently playing with the lavender strands of hair in concern. He has the slightly older boy's head resting on his lap, himself sitting on the couch where Bryan had fallen off of not too long before.

"T-" Bryan pauses, wincing from the ache in his head. "Tal?" he whispers, not believing his, albeit foggy, eyes. A small smile crosses his face. "You...came..." he murmurs, Tala having to strain to hear."S-sorry...stupid...mistake..." he chokes out, knowing Tala would understand his words.

"Oh, Bryan! I missed you so much!" Tala cries, turning away as tears slip down his face. "You're such a bitch, hurting me like you did!" he snaps, no anger backing up his words. "I..." Tala chokes on his words.

Bryan gently eases himself up on shaky arms, thankful when Tala wraps his own arms around his middle, supporting him. "Sorry...I vowed to stay out...of you life...because I'd only...keep...hurting you...but I...can't...too selfish..." Bryan wheezes, resting his head on Tala's shoulder. He raises an arm and attempts to wipe Tala's tears away. "Can't...because...I...love you...too much..." he whispers.

Tala's eyes widen in amazement. "You've never told me you love me..." he mumbles, knowing full-well that Bryan had passed out from the concussion again. He moves Bryan to a more comfortable position, a small smile crossing his lips as Bryan moans softly, a content tone sneaking into the pained sound as he attempts to curl up in Tala's grasp. "You've also never depended on me..." he notes, smirking at the pitifully pleased look on his ex-boyfriend's...no...his boyfriend's...face. "I love you, too..."

"Let your waves crash down on me and take me away..." Bryan whispers, surprising the wolf-like man. He never even knew that Bryan had regained consciousness. Tala gasps softly when Bryan's lips touch his own in a tender, soft kiss. It only lasts a split-second, but Tala loves every bit of it. "I missed...that..." Bryan whispers ghostly into his ear, his breath evening as he loses consciousness again.

"I did too, Bry...I did too..." Tala murmurs, a soft smile crossing his lips. 'Everything is back as it should be...' he thinks, letting his own blue eyes close and falls asleep with his lover held safely in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There! There's your 'happy ending'! Wow...me...happy ending? The end of the world is coming!**_

_**Ta-ta! Hiding in a bomb shelter 'til I am sure the world is safe! Ja!**_

_**-LaZ**_

_**PS: I DID remember to bring a computer along with me! XD**_

_**Tala: Sure you did... (Sarcasm)**_

_**Bryan: We DIDN'T have to drag you out of the cardboard BOX, by the way, to make you grab it! Not at all! (Way more sarcasm than Tala)**_

_**LaZ: Oh, shaddup!**_


End file.
